


Addiction

by mikachan



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Ciel doesn't want to admit he loves sebastian, Ciel is a good boy', Denial, M/M, Name Calling, PTSD, PWP, Porn with some plot, Rimming, Sebastian is a tease, Smut, Submission, childhood phobia, fear of storms, spillingashes, stormy night, submissive Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will not lie to me, Sebastian."</p><p>A single, gloved finger stroked along milky skin.</p><p>"You do want me?"</p><p>He asked with a shaky voice.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He searched those eyes for something, anything... but only found darkness.  But Sebastian was his savior... his sword and shield.  He was his everything.  He trusted him with his soul and now... so much more.  And he just wanted to stop the storm from tearing his very being apart.</p><p>"Can you keep the storm away?"</p><p>His voice was so quiet.</p><p>Those lips were hovering ever closer and that hand upon his legs was inching ever higher to his hip and he felt himself cracking... crumbling under the weight of this seductive creature that was looming above him.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>So close... he was so close.  Ciel could feel his breath upon his skin and he nearly burst right then and there, for he wanted his demon.  He needed his demon.  And he was far too weak to resist him anymore.</p><p>"Then I shall gladly give myself to you."</p><p>He whispered, and their lips touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanting

Ciel Phantomhive could not sleep.

The wind howled around the mansion like ghosts around a fire. It was deafening. He watched as lean oak branches slapped repeatedly against the glassy surface of his window; the shadows dancing along the muslin and lace of the creamy, white curtains that hung on a golden frame. He saw the dry lightning crack its way across a stormy sky. He heard the thunder follow it. He pulled the sheets closer to him, as if to shield his eyes from his childhood phobia. He knew he was acting a fool, and still... he didn't want to be alone.

His mind kept wandering to the face of his black-clad butler. His eyes blazing with hellfire and his lips curling into a smirk that the boy never seemed to tire of. Ciel refused to ponder the subject often; subjecting himself to confusion whenever that gaze would hold him captive until Sebastian himself decided it was time for his eyes to pull away. He knew not why that voice sent shivers down his spine... or why those velvety hands just felt so searingly good against his skin whenever they would touch him.

Or maybe he did know. Maybe he knew, and was simply unwilling to admit that he fancied the demon, so. But still, he felt it wrong, somehow. How could he, a boy of noble blood, love a mere servant? How could a man love another man? How could a human love a demon? He couldn't. And so he would force these kinds of thoughts from his mind whenever they would surface; concealing his flushed cheeks with snarky insults and down-talk. Though still... he feared he made it painfully obvious.

Tonight, however, was different. He couldn't sleep. It was storming outside and he just could not close his eyes and rest. And so, just this once, he let those thoughts wander in and out of his mind, lazily waltzing around in his brain like fairies in a rain-dance. He felt those silky fingers winding their way through his thoughts until the only thing he could see in his mind's eye was Sebastian himself.

Thunder cracked again and he hid under the covers.

He told himself to be calm... to let his muscles relax, even though he knew they never would. He focused on those red, red eyes. He let them blaze their way into the very depths of him until he could almost smell that cinnamon and clove scent that followed the demon wherever he went. He focused on that smell. He detected snow and ash within the perfume that was his butler, and he decided that Sebastian smelled of late autumn; like a promise of a winter that would never, ever fade.

He let that scent coil around him until he felt comforted. And still, he wondered why it was him; the very demon that would bring about his death that made him feel most at home. Perhaps it said a whole lot more about Ciel than it did about even hell its-self.

"Sebastian..."

He found himself muttering, his eyes closing lazily.

He could almost feel those hands against his skin... could nearly feel that hot breath upon his neck and he sighed deeply. In the back of his mind he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop it as that smell overtook his senses and his mind became clouded with want. He imagined what it would feel like to have those lips on his own... to feel them on his neck... his belly... his thighs. He didn't realize where his mind was quickly taking him and before he could turn back, he knew he was damned.

He felt a warmth pooling in his abdomen and clutching at his throat as his eyes opened with the realization that he wanted- no, needed nothing more than to have those eyes staring at every inch of him, guiding his every move until he was a writhing mess upon the sheets. It was in that moment that he concluded that he was utterly, terribly, deeply and suffocatingly in love with one Sebastian Michaelis.

He didn't want to be.

But what he did want was to be wanted... to be protected and cared for. Because not once in his short life had anyone in their right mind took it upon themselves to worry over him. He wanted to be safe... to be warm. He wanted to be unafraid, and he did not want to be alone any longer.

"Sebastian."

He spoke a little louder this time, trying and failing to keep himself at bay. If he did this, there would be no going back. He would be ruined... guilty. He would feel himself a coward and a cur. It would either be the best, or worst thing that could have yet to happen to him. And he wasn't sure he was ready to defile himself further.

But, damn him for it, that smell, those hands and eyes and voice were maddening to him. And the more he lay there, suffering with conflict, the more he felt himself calling for him. He did not make an order, nor did be speak above a whisper. But there was this burning in his right eyes that wouldn't fade. No... instead, it grew fiercer. And he felt it pulling at an invisible string until it was nearly unbearable and he knew his butler had heard his destress.

And though Ciel Phantomhive was not a demon, and he could not hear a heartbeat nor a butterfly's fluttering breath, he still felt every step his butler took as his heart began to pound. His hands fisted in his own hair as he attempted to silence the pounding. But his trysts were in vain, for it only managed to make their bond stronger, to pull the demon closer and faster.

He knew he looked a mess with his chest rising and falling rapidly, cheeks ablaze, for he knew he would have to explain to Sebastian why he was not asleep yet. And it wasn't as if the demon didn't already know, for the pulling at the strings were of a great force. Of course Sebastian knew why he was calling. And Ciel resented how much the demon loved to tease him, so.

A knock at the door was heard, and Ciel's heart skipped a beat. Oh, god... oh, god, oh, god. He thought to himself. He couldn't be calm. The wanting just grew and grew and ate away at him until he responded,

"Come in, Sebastian."

The wooden door opened painfully slow, the hinges creaking with the humidity of the outside. Ciel closed his eyes.

"Unable to sleep, my lord?"

Ciel heard his dress-shoes clicking across the wooden floor until they hit the rug and were silent. He opened his eyes, and the image of his butler illuminated only by the moon outside his curtained window sent shivers down his spine. he shook his head, afraid that if he were to speak a word, it would come out in gasps instead of a steady, calm voice he feared would never be heard again.

"Is it because of the storm?"

Sebastian placed the candelabra he was holding gently down upon the bedside-table. Ciel nodded.

Sebastian sat down upon his bed, uninvited. he had never done that before. Ciel could nearly feel his blood pumping through his veins, and he knew Sebastian could feel his want because he oh, so teasingly pressed his hand against the bed by the boy's thigh. He tried not to squirm. Patient bastard... Ciel knew that Sebastian planned to tease him until the very pride that has been holding his confession back shattered underneath him and he begged for the demon to take him. And Sebastian always gets what he wants.

"My lord... you're quite flushed. Do you have a fever?"

Sebastian leaned closer to press a bare wrist against his forehead. Ciel could finally smell him and he nearly melted under his touch, leaning into that hand.

"Sebstian-"

His tongue slipped and the name spilled from his lips in a sigh. He felt his cheeks get hotter.

"You're a bit warm, my lord. Shall you permit me to take your duvet away until you cool down?"

Ciel didn't respond, but Sebastian did it anyways; gently removing the heaviest of bedclothes from Ciel's stick body. Only the sheets remained.

"Sebastian, wait."

Ciel's voice finally found him and he sat straight up, eyes blazing with his own kind of fire.

"Is the young master finally going to tell my why such a strong call was uttered at this time a night?"

"Sebastian, you know I don't like games. You know."

He muttered, head hanging low. His skin was warm where Sebastian was close, and he nearly flinched when he moved even closer beside him.

"Hmm... indeed. I knew it was but a matter of time."

Ciel took a deep breath, attempting to control his childish behavior and handle the situation like a true nobleman.

"Why?"

He finally murmured, still not looking at the face of his demon.

"Why?"

Sebastian seemed a bit taken aback, though Ciel was unsure whether he was bluffing or not.

"Why not, my lord? Our contract... our bond is unlike any other. Your attachment to me has grown quite strong."

He leaned even closer. Ciel's heart was nearly beating out of his chest and he knew that Sebastian could feel his blood warming as butterflies swarmed around his stomach.

Sebastian's right hand moved again to touch his thigh.

"This is wrong."

Ciel whispered through shut eyelids.

"So is summoning a demon, my lord."

He was right.

"You're just hungry."

"Indeed, I am starved. But just as I can feel you craving me... do believe that I crave you all the same."

Ciel finally looked up into those shimmering orbs, and his breath was nearly knocked form him as he sighed,

"You will not lie to me, Sebastian."

A single, gloved finger stroked along milky skin.

"You do want me?"

He asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes."

He searched those eyes for something, anything... but only found darkness. But Sebastian was his savior... his sword and shield. He was his everything. He trusted him with his soul and now... so much more. And he just wanted to stop the storm from tearing his very being apart.

"Can you keep the storm away?"

His voice was so quiet.

Those lips were hovering ever closer and that hand upon his legs was inching ever higher to his hip and he felt himself cracking... crumbling under the weight of this seductive creature that was looming above him.

"Yes."

So close... he was so close. Ciel could feel his breath upon his skin and he nearly burst right then and there, for he wanted his demon. He needed his demon. And he was far too weak to resist him anymore.

"Then I shall gladly give myself to you."

He whispered, and their lips touched.


	2. Needing

Ciel felt galaxies burst behind his eyes as they closed under the feeling of his entire body melting into the demon. That hand clutched at his hip as his lips were taken into a deep, deep kiss. Sebastian's lips were so warm and soft against his own and he wondered why he had ever doubted anything in his life. He clutched onto the cotton lapel of Sebastian's collar. He could feel Sebastian's every evil through that kiss; like his eyes were opened the moment they closed. Their lips fit together perfectly and gently; as if Sebastian were made for him, and him alone. Ciel felt a hunger overtake him like none other when Sebastian began to move his mouth against his. Ciel kissed him back as fiercely as he could manage, though he was practically swooning under his touch.

The hand that was clutching his hip started to knead into the flesh and bone, making Ciel arch up into him, though their bodies still did not touch. Ciel felt something soft and wet swipe against his bottom lip and he moaned when he realized that it was Sebastian's tongue. Instinct took over and he dropped his jaw to accommodate the muscle, and his fingers began gripping at Sebastian's hairline when he began to explore the boy's mouth.

He moaned again.

And then that evil tongue found Ciel's and his heart surged as he began searching for that touch. He pulled Sebastian closer and closer until he was practically engulfed with him and in him. Their tongues entwined, and Ciel sunk his fingers deep into Sebastian's hair and pulled him even closer, aching for their bodies to touch. He felt his arousal grow as it began to become physically noticeable. 

He gasped when Sebastian finally yanked his hips up, colliding their bodies together and making Ciel arch up again and again until he was practically writhing. He panted for air, his head hanging back form their heated kiss as he felt that sinful tongue draw lazy patterns into his neck and shoulder. He gasped again, all these new feelings at once overpowering his senses and making him dizzy with need.

"Sebatian-"

He was cut off by a soft, broken whine as Sebastian bit into the pale flesh of his neck.

He felt the demon smirking against his flesh as he finally pulled him down so he was fully atop the boy, Ciel's thighs draped around his hips as he knelt between those coltish legs. Sebastian's hands were roaming up his sides and Ciel brought his arms around his neck to hold him close and he licked, sucked and bit mercilessly at his sensitive skin behind his ear... on his throat and at the juncture between shoulder and neck.

It all felt too good and his arousal grew and grew; Sebastian effortlessly working Ciel into a frenzy. And Ciel let him... welcomed it, even, as he clutched at him, bringing his legs up to wrap around his waist firmly. Sebastian's mouth crept lower and lower, sucking at his collar bone until his mouth hovered just over his heart. He bit him there, a grin only he could muster peeking through his lips as he looked up at Ciel's eyes, closed in absolute bliss.

Ciel shuddered when that mouth drew away for just a second. And then that wicked tongue ever so lightly licked at a single, perky nipple. Ciel's eyes shot open as the sensation rolled through him in shockwaves of painful pleasure. He tried too stifle his moan by covering his mouth with the palm of his hand but Sebastian reached up and grabbed at the offending wrist.

"I want to hear you, little one."

Ciel's breath hitched at both the comment and his new nickname, his spine curling upwards at the remark. Sebastian was acting different, that was for sure. But he wasn't acting wrong, for Ciel knew all along of his demonic nature. And he was not afraid.

"Ah, so the young master likes being called names, does he?"

Ciel panted, trying to push his chest back up into that wet, hot mouth that was now whispering all kinds of lewd things to him.

"Hmm..."

Sebastian smirked,

"Answer me."

Ciel squirmed underneath him, still, even now, unwilling to let go of his pride.

"Little one."

And with that, Sebastian rolled his hips into Ciel, sending a shockwave of pleasure up his hardened shaft as the warmth of it spread throughout his entire being. His entire body jolted with the pleasure and he cried out,

"Yes!"

His voice was wavering, almost sounding like a different person entirely.

"Yes, yes! Sebastian... please-"

He tried thrusting back into the demon's hips to no avail, for those sneaky hands had moved to hold them in place, refusing to let them move.

"Be patient."

He murmured into the little earl's ear, briefly nipping at his earlobe. Ciel listened and stilled the rocking of his hips, unable to refuse the velvety words... though he was thoroughly hot and bothered; flushed and panting like a damned woman. But he wasn't sure he cared at that point, as long as Sebastian just kept doing what he was doing.

Sebastian released him, sliding gloved fingers up his abdomen.

"Take them off."

Sebastian silently obliged the breathy command, making a show of removing the cotton gloves from his hands. The contract seal was glowing brightly, just as Ciel was sure his own eye was, for he could see the lilac light bouncing off the pale flesh of his cheek when he was laid flat and his gaze drifted down to his butler.

Those skillful fingers undid every button on his nightshirt with ease, leaving it open with the boy's full body on display. He flushed and looked away.

"No need to be embarrassed, my lord."

Sebastian leaned over him, again pulling his thighs around his waist.

"You're absolutely stunning."

Ciel blushed further, though it was no longer from embarrassment.

Sebastian ran ungloved hands up his chest, lightly rolling the two pink nipples in his fingers. Ciel arched, closing his eyes and biting back a moan. Sebastian kissed him again, and Ciel eagerly gripped at the back of his neck, kissing him back with fervor. Then those hands slipped lower until they were once again gripping those girlish hips.

Ciel gave a whine of approval when they slipped lower onto his thighs, nails digging into his flesh. Sebastian slipped his thighs out from under the child, sliding his tongue down to his navel and eliciting another delicious moan from the pale throat of the boy. Suddenly, strong arms gripped his waist and he was flipped onto his front, chest pushing into the mattress as Sebastian held the boy's hips high. Ciel whined again, clutching the sheets.

"Ahh!"

"I'm going to prepare you, now, little one. Do you trust me?"

Ciel shivered again from his new-found nickname and nodded furiously.

"With everything."

He gasped out, chest filling with warmth as he raised his hips higher still.

"Good. Do not be alarmed, I promise you will feel no pain."

"Oh, god... Sebastian I don't much care either way."

He whispered in a voice laced with furious arousal, and he felt his eye blaze with the remark as he knew Sebastian fed off this sort of debouched passion.

And still he believed with every fibre of his being that Sebastian would never, ever hurt him. Even if he had no idea what he was about to do. He was unafraid as his demon began to lick at the nape of his neck, drawing a whine from him as the young one attempted to raise his hips to meet what he knew to be Sebastian's own hardened cock.

Sebastian growled, gripping that lithe waist tightly. Ciel was lost, entranced with how searingly good it felt. It was all he had imagined and so much, much more. He panted, his breath hot as Sebastian held him closer and closer until that devilish tongue began to trace its way slowly down his spine. It was maddening, and the feeling of his saliva cooling in the wake of that hot, flicking tongue sent shivers down the young earl's spine.

Finally, that mouth clamped around the skin of his lower back. His hips twitched, resulting only in Sebastian gripping them harder until Ciel felt absolutely smothered by his warmth and he collapsed onto the bed; chest dropping down further into the heated mattress. Those hands went sliding down to his thighs, spreading them nice and wide as Sebastian's tongue lathed down onto his tailbone. His fingers felt like silk; so unlike how one would imagine a creature of hell feeling like. Everything about Sebastian in this moment was so soft, so gentle, even as he gripped at those thighs... and as he heard him shuffling around behind the boy, Ciel keened high in his throat... realizing the potential of the current situation.

"Ohh-"

His voice smothered by the mattress, Sebastian grinned and bared his teeth, biting at his sensitive flesh.

And then those fingers gripped at his buttocks, rudely spreading him further apart. Ciel blushed at being on display like this and hid his face in the sheets. His mind was fuzzy and he felt dizzy. He was lost, damned and past the point of breaking. And he never even knew he wanted Sebastian to touch him like this until he finally did, and it felt so good he nearly died on the spot. And then, oh god, that tongue was flicking at his inner thigh suddenly and he jolted, a buzz running throughout his creamy skin. He didn't think it could get any better but then Sebastian was lapping at his taint and he writhed, back arching and voice nearly betraying his every effort to keep quiet because damn Sebastian, there were other people in the manor.

Then there was an absence of the touch of that tongue and his skin was buzzing, sensitive and waiting for the next barrage on his senses. And oh, how Ciel wanted Sebastian more than ever... more than anything. He didn't care what he did to him as long as this never ended because god, for once in his life this felt right, felt real and made him crave it more than ever. Sebastian was making his heart leap nearly out of his chest from excitement as he felt the demon's breath ghost over his entrance. And then he realized what he was about to do.

"Sebastian-"

"Shh, little one... just relax."

Suddenly Ciel felt barer than he ever had before; splayed out in front of the demon like this with his spine curled and ass held high.

"Hahh... mmn- how can I- ahh! God! Fuck, Sebastian!"

He had no time to resist or protest, for as soon as he started to speak that tongue pressed against his puckered hole, circling the tight ring of muscle and he cried out loud, arching sharply. And he realized just how ludicrous it was to be calling to god whilst being ravaged by a creature such as Sebastian. But he didn't care. He wanted more.

"Mmm... yes, good boy."

He cried out again, louder this time. He decided he loved the names Sebastian was giving him. He also decided that Sebastian would be only one allowed to call him by them.

That tongue throughly wetted his entrance, making him clench that muscle, drawing Sebastian in to him. Once Sebastian deemed him wet enough, he began to push that pink muscle into the boy's hole, gently stretching him. Ciel bit at the sheets in front of him, his blood running hot, then cold, then hot again as he attempted to roll his weakening hips up to that wonderfully wicked mouth. He felt every bit of it curling inside him as it dragged along his clenched walls; coaxing him into a submission that he was more than glad to give. Sebastian licked and sucked and kissed. And every time his tongue flicked in and out Ciel felt like the world was melting around him, dragging him further down into the rabbit-hole that was his damnation. But he loved it. God, he loved it more than anything. And he could barely control his own limbs, though he eagerly thrust himself onto that tongue as best he could manage.

Sebastian gave that puckered hole a lewd kiss, his tongue dipping inside again.

"Be patient, child."

But Ciel couldn't help it, he was desperate and though that tongue felt so hot and good as it pushed inside him, it wasn't enough... and they both knew it. And so, Sebastian reluctantly withdrew his mouth and tongue, still tasting the little Earl's essence on his lips.

Ciel shivered, his spine shaking as he felt the absence of that warmth. He wanted to cry out for more... wanted to tell his butler just how much he wanted him. And god, how close he was to breaking and begging that demon to take him. But he didn't want to have to order him to do it. He wanted it to be genuine. And as much as he knew it wasn't, and it never would be, he was willing to pretend... at least for one night.

A cool hand snaked its way up his side. Thunder cracked. He started, muffling his yelp in the white cotton before him. Those fingers reached the corner of that sweet, soft mouth, prodding at his lips and asking for entrance. Ciel, overcome by lust, greedily opened his mouth wide over those digits, his tongue swirling about them as he sucked them thoroughly.

"Yes... that's it."

Sebastian cooed in a voice that sounded like sugar, yet laced with death and ruin and chaos. Ciel ignored the feeling tugging at his stomach that was screaming at him that this was so, so wrong... that he should run away lest he abandon all dignity. But he had so much dignity, and that is why he could not back down, now. For he knew that though this wasn't supposed to be happening, this is what he needed. This is what he craved. This is what he knew Sebastian wanted, as well.

Sebastian withdrew his hand, leaving a thin spider-web of saliva connecting him to his master's open, panting mouth. Ciel's head fell back down to the bed as the now-slick fingers slid their away across heated skin, scraping away at his self-control and stripping him of whatever sliver of innocence he had left. Ciel knew Sebastian wanted this corruption. He knew he was being corrupted. He also knew that this felt better than anything else in the world... and perhaps he was made for this purpose. Perhaps his body; his hips and thighs and tongue and teeth and each and every sinew of his being was made to be ruined. Because if crumbling apart was this pleasurable, maybe he didn't want to ever be whole again.

Those two, powerful hands roughly grabbed at his hips, pulling them back until he was seated in the demon's lap. Sebastian pulled his small, lanky wrists, yanking him up so his back was rested against that warm torso. Ciel panted, letting himself be handled. The demon nipped and licked at his neck, and the sensation drove the boy crazy. He whined, letting his head fall back to the shoulder behind him. His arms were released as one of Sebastian's hands snaked lower and lower until it dipped under him and pushed against his entrance. He gasped, squirming. He wasn't sure if he was trying to get away from that terribly wonderful touch, or if he was attempting to push himself onto the intrusion.

Ciel's small, shaking arms gingerly reached up to wrap around Sebastian's neck as his other hand held onto a black-clad thigh. Sebastian's free hand moved to grip at the boy's waist, stroking lazy patterns up and down his soft, shuddering skin. The finger that was prodding him slowly began to push inside the boy and he pulled hard on the back of the butler's neck. Sebastian continued, and eventually Ciel began to relax into the sensation. But oh, god... oh, Sebastian was driving him absolutely mad. He felt his hot breath upon his shoulder and that devilish touch against his heated skin and he sighed, turning his nose and mouth into the skin of Sebastian's neck.

He smelled wonderful, and Ciel moaned as that finger made its way completely inside him. Sebastian stilled, allowing his lord to adjust before he moved it again.

"Ahh-"

Ciel bit at the soft flesh in front of him, letting a light moan pass his lips. He slowly got used to the feeling of Sebastian's intrusion, and began to wriggle those little hips. Sebastian growled, the sight of the boy driving him mad. And the worst part was, Ciel had no idea how much his actions made the demon nearly lose control.

Ciel wasn't ignorant, he knew how coupling worked. Whether he was taught in a safe environment or not was a different story, but he was unwilling to let his terrible past soil this moment.

"Sebastian... you can move- please."

He gasped, grinding his lithe figure onto the digit. Sebastian obliged, moving his finger in just the right way to loosen the boy up. Ciel felt him withdraw a tiny bit before pushing back in again, and he writhed; the pleasure-pain shooting right up his spine. He wanted more... more, more. But he wanted to stay like this forever.

Sebastian started thrusting his finger faster, and Ciel finally felt what he has been searching for: pure pleasure. He impaled himself onto that intrusion, rolling his little hips in time to his demon's thrusting. Then Sebastian brushed against something that made him wail in approval, his chest constricting as a furious blush tinted his soft cheeks. He felt like something inside him exploded, the pleasure shooting straight to his hardened cock.

"Ahh! Fuck, Sebastian! Do it again... do it again, please!"

Sebastian chuckled, biting the child's earlobe as he pushed against that spot again, yet harder this time. Ciel arched violently, his entire body shaking with ecstasy. Sebastian did it again and again, harder and faster until he felt the boy's puckered hole sucking him up. He added another finger. Ciel mewled as he stretched him, rocking his hips harder and harder onto him. The boy was desperate, panting as little moans escaped his pink, kiss-swollen lips. He felt like he was going to explode... or melt. His eyes closed as he drowned in the pleasure Sebastian was giving him. He felt every precipice of that demon's fingers twisting and pushing inside him and it made him feel like he was floating; immersed in an endless ocean of Sebastian that never ended.

And suddenly, the bastard pulled his fingers out. Ciel whined in disappointment, shaking his head back and forth upon the demon's shoulder.

"No... no-"

He whimpered,

"Don't stop, don't stop..."

"Shh... patience, little one. You'll feel better soon."

He spoke to the Earl almost lovingly... his voice soothing and soft like velvet. Ciel was broken, absolutely lost. His arm dropped from around Sebastian's neck as he sighed deeply into the crock of his neck. Sebastian visibly swallowed, and Ciel noted how lovely his skin looked with that thin sheen of sweat that shined with the bob of his Adam's apple.

Sebastian lifted him off his lap, placing him on his back. Ciel let him, laying there, waiting. Sebastian began to unbuckle his belt, and Ciel's blush heated his cheeks. Embarrassed, he hid his eyes underneath a thin, pale arm. He heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being released and his breath hitched. His heart beat faster... faster, faster. He felt dizzy. He wanted to look. He wanted to look so badly, yet he was ashamed. He didn't want to be vulnerable... yet he reminded himself how bare he had already become. And so, finally he mustered up enough courage to lift his arm and gaze upon the sight of his butler, and his breath was nearly stolen from his lungs.

Sebastian looked stunning. His white shirt and loose, black slacks the only thing remaining upon his skin... yet they were both undone, hanging upon that ivory skin as if only to teast the poor thing in front of them. Ciel flushed further, near feverish. Sebastian was rock hard and dripping, flushed with pink as it stood at attention for the Earl to gaze upon. And oh, he was well endowed indeed. The sight made the little Earl's insides clench as he imagined how he would feel when it was buried deep inside of him. His breath sped up.

"Enjoy the view, young master?"

Ciel couldn't even muster a reply, for he knew that if he were to open his mouth, the only sound that would come out would be a moan.

Sebastian then leaned over him, his breath ghosting along those puckered lips just begging to be bitten. His hair fell from behind his ear in a waterfall of ebony, and Ciel clutched at him, pulling him down to crash their lips together in a rough, hard kiss. Sebastian gripped those trembling thighs, squeezing the flesh red as he pulled the child right up against his hips. Ciel broke their kiss to whisper into Sebastian's ear,

"I want you-"

And before he could finish that breathy moan, his thighs were gripped by rough yet gentle hands.

"Hgnn!"

He clenched the sheets in his fists, allowing himself to be spread before Sebastian. Ciel knew he wouldn't have to beg, for this demon was just as undone as he was; agitated and seeping pure, raw power.

The demon moved himself down until he was positioned right at the boy's begging entrance. He looked him in the eye. And it was like a warning... a warning that seemed to be telling them both that nothing would ever be the same. That Sebastian craved him... craved his soul... and though that was the closest thing to affection a demon could muster, love had never been an option. Ciel knew. He knew that he would be killed by the very hands that were holding his waist so tightly. He knew that he only wanted to taste his flavor... to sample his warmth and do defile him by the only hands that Ciel would not be afraid of. And somehow, it was okay. He was okay. Or perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps he had gone mad. But he didn't give a damn right now, not so long as that bastard was teasing him... fucking him with his eyes until Ciel finally had to say,

"Sebastian... don't make me order you."

Sebastian smirked. He was playing with him.

"Fuck... Sebastian, please-"

"Tell me what you want."

Those eyes were blazing.

"Damn you... don't make me- please... I can't. I can't. I can't-"

God, they were blazing hot and hard and they looked like hell itself... and finally, Ciel broke. He broke into a thousand glimmering pieces of want and lust and pure, raw need.

"Ah, god... fuck me. Fuck me, Sebastian! Please-"

"Good boy."

The beast whispered, leaning over him again, inching closer and closer and closer until,

"Now you shall get what you want."


	3. Breaking

The way that Ciel was manhandled... the way that his demon overpowered him and made him melt caused the child to cry out as he was gripped like his life depended on it. Sebastian could have done whatever he wanted to Ciel in that moment, for the child was absolutely mad with the way that strong figure dominated him. He gasped as he was roughly kissed; his breath being stolen from him in ways he never thought possible.

"Yes! Yes, I want it. Ah, god... I want you-"

He whimpered when they finally pulled apart, his legs shaking and his mind buzzing with anticipation. He felt himself twitching as Sebastian leaned closer, his breath hot against his ear and neck.

"I know... I know."

His voice was husky and deep as he seemed to speak directly to the little Earl's soul,

"Let it out, little one. Give yourself to me. Let yourself fall... let me take you."

The meaning behind his words was clear. Sebastian wanted Ciel to relinquish his power to him.

"Submit, child... slowly."

And the idea was beginning to sound like a wonderful thing.

Demons are seductive creatures. They lure their pray with honeyed words; sweetly... softly. So that they will not see the monster behind the mask. Ciel knew this. But he had already seen that mask break apart. And now, Ciel felt like that mask. He felt his pride vanishing, his shame along with it. He was weakened... melting and boiling in a mess of want and need and lust and a love for a creature whom he knew could never reciprocate it. He was breaking. And his entire world began to spin fast and faster as Sebastian conjured a vial of oil from nothing as he leaned closer and closer... finally slicking himself fully before beginning to push past that first ring of muscle.

Ciel cried out; lost, damned and desperate. He felt as though he was being torn apart in the most endearing way possible. He remembered when he was viciously grabbed and taken by those pigs from the cage, and he gripped harder onto Sebastian's hair, arching slowly towards the demon and pushing himself into the intrusion... trying desperately to loose those memories to everything that his servant was giving him. He felt Sebastian's aura spiking, twisting and growing as the electricity built between them. It hummed all around them, so thick in the air that one could almost reach out and touch it.

Then, there was a pause in which they both were breathing heavily; Sebastian sheathed nearly halfway inside the boy. The child clenched his walls, gasping with his eyes squeezed shut. Sebastian flinched, collecting every single ounce of willpower he had left, trying desperately not to drive himself into the pulsing little thing beneath him; immersing himself in ruthless pleasure.

The boy was writhing beneath him, already feeling quite filled. But he knew by the look in that creature's eyes that he wasn't finished yet. He felt his lungs contracting and expanding; attempting to take in as much air as possible to calm himself. He gripped onto Senastian's hair, pulling him closer... breathing softly in his ear,

"Keep going."

Ciel's eyes widened as a husky voice replied,

"I want to break you."

And Sebastian thrust his full length deep inside of him.

Ciel screamed, no longer caring whether or not anyone could hear. He arched sharply up into the man above him, his long, drawn out wail ending in gasps that sounded as if he was struck with everything he ever wanted. 

"Shhh..."

The demon cooed sweetly in his ear, his breath ghosting along the stimulated skin of Ciel's bare neck.

Ciel clutched at his shoulders, drawing him even closer as their two bodies became one. They were pressed firmly together, Ciel's mind ablaze. Sebastian was inside of him. It was a heavy realization; one that his fragile mind couldn't quite comprehend at the moment. Shivers ran relentlessly up and down his spine as he tried in vain to calm his breathing. He felt himself changing. Yet, most importantly, he felt his and Sebastian's relationship changing, as well. He didn't know if it was changing for the better... but it was definitely changing for good. And so, he decided he was more than happy to surrender to this powerful being atop him; rolling his hips endearingly... coaxing Sebastian to begin moving his own.

Sebastian let go of his waist and hip, moving his hands up to rest beside the child's head. Ciel opened his eyes, gripping the sides of Sebastian's face so he could kiss him softly. Ciel poured every bit of affection he had into that kiss... moving his lips softly against the demon's. He kept his eyes open, watching those glowing red orbs with entrancement. Sebastian growled lowly, closing his eyes to taste him thoroughly, running his tongue over and under the child's.

Ciel whimpered, his eyelids heavy. He didn't want to close his eyes for a single second. He wanted to keep watching his demon's face as he kissed him, but the way he lulled him with those devilish lips left him vulnerable and clutching to him again. Then, Sebastian bit him, causing the little lord to gasp and surge against him. And all the while he felt himself clenching around Sebastian's thick cock; pulling him further inside until he could feel his bollocks against him.

When they finally pulled away, Ciel gasped for air; intoxicated. Sebastian smirked in the way he always does, and Ciel wondered if demons needed to breathe at all. He whispered in a breathy tone,

"Oh... Sebastian-"

Then, his demon bit his neck, beginning to grind the base of him against the Earl's entrance. Ciel began to become accustomed to being filled with such an endowment, and the pain that was in the back of his mind began to melt away into something much more potent... and something he was much less accustomed to. Pleasure didn't even begun to describe the feeling that started to spread from deep inside of him. It was nothing he'd ever felt before, and his young body and mind exploded with it as his whines and whimpers gave way to breathy moans and gasps.

Each time Sebastian rolled his hips, the movement deepened... growing into light little thrusts that were meant to tease the poor thing victim to them. The beast's shallow thrusts sent jolt after jolt of pleasure, electricity and frustration through the young boy as he sighed into the demon's ear. He could feel every ridge... every inch of slick skin pushing inside of him again and again as he was repeatedly driven into... until the bastard pulled himself out.

"N-no!"

Ciel gasped, eyebrows furrowing, though he was too subdued to be angry. He reached out to him as his hips drew back.

"Be patient."

"Ahh- stop saying that."

The young Earl's tone sounded so soft... so laced with drunken need that he barely recognized his own voice as he whimpered softly into the darkness.

Sebastian lifted the boy as he laid down in his place, his back against the headboard and the Earl seated atop him. Ciel let out a quiet, little yelp... still loving every single move Sebastian made.

"Sebastian, wha-"

His hips were grasped in strong, graceful hands as he was moved into position. Sebastian's cock pressed against his backside and he let out a shuddering breath, wanting nothing more than to have the entirety of that length engulfed within himself once more. Sebastian's griped tightened. Ciel stilled completely.

"Do you understand, my lord?"

Ciel nodded slowly, his excitement growing. He knew how deep Sebastian would be within him with the force of gravity on his side. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly feeling quite dry. He became a desperate being, legs and hands shaking, though he kept his voice from shuddering as he whispered,

"Yes."

"Good."

Ciel could practically feel the smirk the creature emitted... could nearly taste his amusement, arousal and lust within the air between them as he balanced on his knees and lifted his arse above his length. His breath shook as he finally gripped Sebastian within his own hand, heart beating faster as he felt that smooth, hot skin. His other hand gripped Sebastian's thigh as Instinct took over and he positioned himself over the dripping head and began to lower himself down upon it. It was as if he were born to be taken in this way; his body slick with sweat as it gleamed in the candlelight. He took himself slowly. 

He could feel Sebastian's red hot gaze upon him as his cock was being engulfed within his heat. He panted, greedily stuffing himself full of the man.

"There we go... good."

Sebastian cooed, his hands firm yet still upon his hips.

"Good."

Once he felt himself secure, Ciel let go to wrap his lanky arms around Sebastian's neck, letting his forehead drop against his shoulder. He paused, taking in a deep breath before relaxing his entire body and plunging the rest of that length deep within himself. 

"Haah! Ahh... mmh-"

He whined, wrapping his arms further around his neck. Sebastian grunted, hands swiftly moving upwards to grab onto that thin waist.

Ciel's impatient nature became obvious as there was no pause initiated to allow himself to adjust. He immediately drew himself back up, and slammed himself down again. He moaned loudly, arching his back before the next thrust. His back was bowed in such a way that his chest drew up against his butler's as he lifted himself again. He lifted his head from his shoulder, his breath hitching and sight blurring. And as he impaled himself once more that spot that had only ever been touched by Sebastian's fingers was struck again. His cry was loud and full of his unraveling, wavering only with the heavy air around them. Ciel felt as if he were on fire. It was so much better than before. It was perfect... Sebastian was perfect. Everything felt utterly perfect as he lost himself in the rising and falling of his hips. And it was as if the tide was coming in; his thrusts faster, deeper and stronger each time as wave after wave of pure, molten pleasure shot through his spine and spread over every inch of him.

Sebastian clutched his skin harder, and it turned a lovely shade of pink u dear his fingertips. And as Ciel scraped his nails along his shoulders and back, breathing and panting and moaning into his ear, he could tell the boy was nearing completion. His inexperienced body had been overstimulated and was on the verge of collapse. Ciel's thrusts became frantic and frenzied. The boy felt as if there was something huge coming... something building within the very depths of him that was going to burn away at his bones and leave his skin a pile of ashes. But he didn't care. He knew that whatever fire that would engulf him would be made of fragments of that demon's face and hands and voice and the way he moved... God, the way he started to move was incredible as he began to thrust his hips up to meet Ciel's.

Ciel's knees became weak and finally, they buckled underneath the time bomb that was ticking. He rocked against him as that spot was hit... as he was repeatedly, thoroughly filled. He buried his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck, biting at his flawless skin and waiting for that white-hot coil to finally break and spring from his belly. Those beautiful hands gripped at his hips, circling them... sensually controlling their movements. Ciel gasped and whined and moaned and finally, his voice broke as he felt that string unraveling.

"That's it... good boy."

Sebastian could feel it too. The child was breaking, his mind was shattering into a million fragments of light that were filled with nothing but a searing, hot and deadly poison that made his bones melt and his body constrict and writhe. It was coming. It was going to crash into the poor thing like a train hitting someone tied to the tracks. Except he had been the one to tie the knot. He would've tied a thousand more as that sweet voice leaned into him and whispered lowly,

"Come for me."

And he did.

He felt as though lightning had struck his core as white-hot ribbons of cum spurt in between their bellies, spreading across their skin as Sebastian's thrusts only got harder. He felt the demon's breath in his ear... could hear the way it sped up as every nerve in his own body fired. He felt like he was dying. He nearly forgot to breathe as he threw his head back, eyes shut, hips twitching and mouth open in a silent scream because his voice could not muster the strength to describe the tsunami of pleasure releasing from within his gut. They both knew it went on for longer than it should have; his body writhed and his nails scratched longer even after every ounce of fluid had been thoroughly expelled from his twitching length that had never once been touched. And finally, the last wave crested and broke and he collapsed onto Sebastian's chest, his breath hard and heavy. Every nerve in his body was humming. He wasn't sure he could take much more. But alas, Sebastian was soon to follow; slamming the boy's hips down onto his length as he spent deep inside of him. Ciel whimpered, rolling his hips and wind in his fingers into those raven locks as he felt Sebastian fill him. His exhausted entrance gave its last few strenuous clenches and it was over.

Sebastian's head fell back against the wooden board of the bed as Ciel stayed limp in his arms. Ciel felt safer than he ever had. He was so warm... the air so quiet. He didn't even hear the storm any longer. He didn't think he would ever hear one again. They laid there in silence for awhile; until their breathing slowed and a Ciel finally came back to his senses. And when he did, reality hit him harder than anything. He was suddenly much too aware of the stickiness between their cooling bodies... and the feeling of fluid leaking from his still full entrance. He opened is eyes.

He felt like he should say something... felt the need to address the situation. But he couldn't find his voice, so he slowly removed himself, feeling the last bit of magic fade away into this horrible, sinking feeling that seemed to just grow and grow. He let himself fall back onto the sweaty sheets, not caring if they would be clean in the morning. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, even as he felt Sebastian's gaze lift from him as he got up to retrieve a dampened washcloth from the bathroom.

Contrary to how a Ciel thought he would feel, he felt empty and cold. He wanted to feel satisfied and warm... perhaps even wrapped within Sebastian's arms. And he supposed he felt physically satisfied. He did feel their bond stronger than it was before... he felt it pulsing away at him. But he wasn't happy. He wanted that feeling of being taken to come back again; to never, ever end. Sebastian came back. He washed him thoroughly, didn't bother to dress either one of them and again laid down next to him. 

Their bodies came together naturally, and again Ciel felt safe... and warmer than before. Whether Sebastian loved him or not was unimportant. He wanted him. And that was as close as it would get. He didn't care. He never wanted to let go. And he wouldn't let go... not as long as he felt that warm chest against his back, and those strong arms around his waist. The duvet was pulled up and over the two figures as Ciel pressed himself deep within that embrace... and closed his eyes. No words were spoken. And just before Ciel drifted off into a sleep that consisted merely of his butler, and their new-found dynamics, he realized what that feeling had been. He had felt himself guilty. And he had found himself a new addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 23rd, 2015-
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked etc! This has gotten a lot of positive feedback in a pretty short time, which honestly really surprised me. I really appreciate all the reviews and kudos I've received. 
> 
> The story was originally supposed to end here, but I've gotten requests to continue, so I've decided to make it a series! Thank you again!
> 
> Mika


End file.
